M-16
For the carbine, see M4A1. The M-16 is a staple weapon in the Syphon Filter series in general. It is one of the more favored guns among the CBDC, Black Baton and The Agency, often found on the field wielded by many soldiers. Overall it is a dependable weapon with a great magazine size that means it can take down multiple soldiers before running out. The ammo is also plentiful and easy to find due to many opponents using the same weapon. Description This weapon is lightweight, accurate, and has very low recoil. The preeminent assault rifle in the world, it was developed by the US Army in 1965, and has since become a mainstay for armed forces, police, and personal defense enthusiasts. -Description from Syphon Filter This is a greatly improved model over its predecessor, although it still has a high failure rate when used in extreme environmental conditions. It is controllable and accurate during semi auto fire and has been the main infantry weapon of the US and other countries for several decades. Comparisons are often made between the M16 and the Russian AK-47. While the AK has better stopping power and functions reliably in extreme environments, it cannot stand up to the M16's precision accuracy at long ranges. -Description from Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Syphon Filter The M-16 is used by CBDC personnel who defend Georgia Street during Black Baton's assault. Gabe Logan can find and use such a weapon in said conflict. Syphon Filter 2 The M-16 is used by Agency Spooks during the search for the data discs and USAF personnel when Lian escapes from MacKenzie Air Force Base. It is also seen in the hands of US GI's in the second investigation of PHARCOM; it can be used in the New York Slums as well. Syphon Filter 3 This weapon can be used during the Costa Rican Incident, during Lian's investigation of Rhoemer's activities, when Gabe escorts his convoy into Afghanistan, during Lian's rescue of Elsa Weissenger, the assassination of Silvers and the Paradise Ridge event. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain The M-16 can be unlocked and used in The Omega Strain. The first version, the M16A1, fires in an automatic and single-shot fashion. The user's finger speed will determine the firing rate. The second version, the M16A2, fires in 3-round bursts making it more effective at long range than close quarters. A modified version, the M-16 K, is used by Andre Proust and a Jane Doe during the ALA attack on Carthage. The weapon can also be acquired when recovering Imani Grey's remains. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror The M-16 can again be unlocked and used in Dark Mirror, but it now fires 3-round bursts that make it more effective at long-range combat than close quarters. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow The M-16 can only be seen being used in Logan's Shadow; Gabe himself is unable to fire the weapon. Its users include Trinidad and Maggie Powers, who seem to use the M-16 K that was seen in The Omega Strain. General strategy *The M-16 is considered a very accurate weapon, so headshots are rarely required to take out enemies unless they are armoured. A short burst fired while running towards them on an auto-target will generally take them out without much trouble. *In The Omega Strain, players should beware of firing the weapon when in stealth scenarios. Despite its lack of noise, it is not silenced. Only the VSS sniper rifles, the Mark 23 SD and the PPK are suppressed weapons. **Also in this game, carrying the G 53 will provide you with extra ammunition for this weapon. Trivia * The M-16 is commonly compared to the Russian AK-47. While the latter is more reliable in extreme environments, the former retains a high hit rate at long distances. ** During the Gulf War, several US soldiers actually traded out their M-16's for enemy AK-47's due to the latter's ability to operate even when exposed to sand, despite their drastically reduced accuracy. It was also a significant psychological intimidation for the enemy to hear their own weapon being fired at themselves, and furthermore, there was an overwhelming abundance of ammunition. * The only game in which it cannot be used is Logan's Shadow, where it can be seen but never be picked up. * Of all the Syphon Filter games, It is so far the only weapon that has a grenade launcher attached to it. This can be used in Logan's Shadow. * Although its sound is that of a suppressed weapon, the M16A1 in The Omega Strain does not have this attachment. This is rather detrimental to players, for they could wind up using the weapon believing it is silenced when it is in fact noisy. * The M-16 K in The Omega Strain had a significantly reduced effective distance as compared to the standard M16. Ironically, it is the only M16 model to have a sniper scope. * Every M-16 model in The Omega Strain, barring the M-16 K, has a slightly reduced magazine capacity as compared to the other games. * Possibly due to the limitations on the Playstation 1, the in-game models for M16's in 2 and 3 lack a stock and buffer tube. The weapons should, in real life, be rendered inoperable in such a condition. Gallery m16 Syphon Filter 2.jpg|Syphon Filter 2 Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Weaponry